Underlined Words
by oh-mione
Summary: What if Edward was too late to save Bella from James? What if there was no way he could suck the venom out? When Bella turns into a vampire much sooner than everyone expected, everything in her life will be turned upside down.
1. Burning

„The fire, someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.

„Carlisle! Her hand!"

„He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled.

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror.

„Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes.

„No!" he bellowed.

„Alice," I moaned. I was desperate to tell her about James even if I was soon to be a toast.

„What if... could I suck the venom back out, Carlisle?" Edward's voice was desperate.

„I don't think you could. The venom has spread in her system already. There's no way," Carlisle said with a drop of sadness in his voice.

I was still burning and I had no idea what were they talking about. I was wondering why didn't they put the fire out. It was the worst pain in my life and it seemed to spread in my body.

I couldn't see my burning hand because Carlisle held my head still.

„Stop the fire!" I screamed again.

Suddenly I saw Edward's face just a few inches from mine.

He whispered: "Bella? Bella! Listen to me! There is no fire, James bit you." His voice became bitter, "You're turning into a vampire. I'm so sorry, Bella! I never wanted it to happen. I'm sorry."

He apologized. For what? For a second I felt happy. I could be with Edward for all eternity. Then I felt a new kind of pain in my neck. I screamed.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Carlisle's voice asked. The pain I felt in my neck was starting to feel as the burning pain in my hand. I screamed once again and I couldn't stop. My voice was filling the room and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop screaming because I just couldn't handle the pain.

"I… When there's more venom in her system, it takes less time." I felt a pain in my other hand.

„Edward, you have to stop. She's losing too much blood," Carlisle warned.

„Kill me," I screamed.

„We have to get her out of here," someone said. It was Alice.

I felt a pair of arms picking me up like I was easy as a feather. I felt a hand on my screaming mouth. I felt wind for a second and then I was in a strange car with feader seats and dark windows. I closed my eyes. I thought it would make the pain go away. Maybe I could fall asleep and it would be better then. Could I fall asleep when...

„Edward," I moaned, trying to sound as pain free as possible, „is it possible to fall... to... fall asleep?"

„No, I don't think so," it wasn't Edward. It was getting harder for me to think clear or even remember anything.

„Where's..." I couldn't finish.

„Edward is with Carlisle. Jasper and I are taking you to somewhere safe." So it was Alice.

_Pain. Pain. Pain. More pain. I was burning. Kill me. I can't do this. _That was all I could think about but I didn't say anything. I wanted to cry but I had no tears. I wanted to scream but I knew it didn't help me.

I barely felt when the car stopped and Alice held me like a baby and we were running and we didn't stop.

I started to count. When I was at 946 I heard a familiar, very worried voice.

„Bella, I'm so sorry," it said. _So sorry, so sorry._

_It's OK_ I wanted to say, _just kill me now and everything will be alright, _but I didn't open my mouth because I didn't want Edward to be more worried. I tried to stay still as well but I didn't succeed. I grabbed the soft carpet and pulled it. I was afraid I was going to destroy it completely.

2670... 2671... 2672... I counted.

Mostly my eyes were closed. Sometimes when I opened them I could see Edward's tortured face. He just looked at me like he wanted to cry when I asked him to kill me. He never left my side. I wanted him to. He needed to hunt and I couldn't stand his face. It was just like was sharing my pain.

I didn't know if it was day or night, there were no windows in the room but the room was well lightened. The room was overall well decorated. Two armchairs and a sofa, paintings on the walls, a bookshelf with a lot of books, the carpet I was lying on.

In a few hours Carlisle came. I wondered where Alice had gone. Maybe hunting. I didn't care. I was wondering if Carlisle was merciful enough to kill me.

"Kill me!"

"Bella, I know this hurts," _hurts?_ I was burning! "but you have to stay strong, two more days."

Two days… So I had burned one day. It felt like an eternity. How am I supposed to suffer two more days, two more eternities? I might as well die.

I heard Carlisle talking in a silent voice. "Edward, you have to go hunting, I will take care of Bella. And Alice will soon be here."

"No," Edward pushed through his teeth, "I won't leave her. It's my fault. I wasn't fast enough. I could have saved her. She could still be human. I ruined her life."

I didn't want to hear them talking so I tried to concentrate on something else. Unfortunately it's barely impossible when you're burning. I tried harder.

I was thinking about my mother. What would she think? I will be beautiful, my eyes will be different, I would be different. I the only way is to fake my own death. It will ruin her. I can't do this but I have to. She would be more than suspicious when she'd see me like that. I tried to picture it. Me, a vampire, and my mother in the same room. She would be terrified. But maybe she wouldn't even recognize me. That hurt me even more and besides, I couldn't risk that.

And Charlie… He just got me back. But I had hurt him so bad. Edward said he would forgive me but what's there to forgive if he will never see me again. The sadness almost as strong as the pain at this moment.

At some point I heard Alice arriving. She tried to convince Edward into leaving me for a while but he didn't obey. He stayed and so did Alice. She didn't say anything, just sat beside me and looked at nothing.

13 542… 13 543… 13 544…

I was surprised how I could count, think and hear people talking at the same time.

"One day, 6 hours and 24 minutes," Alice said, seeing my question. I sighed. I was half-way through.

I started to hear better and smell better. I didn't want to open my eyes but I was sure I could see better, too. I could hear the clock ticking in some other room. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. I could hear Alice's silent breathes – it seemed like Edward wasn't breathing at all. I could smell wood, it must have been the bookshelf. I smelled the books, I used to love the scent but now it didn't seem so good.

I had started all over again with counting but now I didn't count so slowly, I counted seconds so I would now when the end is near. I was at 72608 when Alice stood up and left without saying a word.

"Where…" I wanted to ask where she went but my throat was killing me.

"She went to get Carlisle." Funny, I hadn't noticed him leaving. Why wouldn't Alice just call him? Maybe she hadn't taken a phone with her.

I had approximately 8 hours to burn and I needed a distraction but I couldn't get myself to say a word to Edward.

Soon Carlisle and Alice arrived. Carlisle asked how much time have I left and Alice said 6 hours and 53 minutes. That was almost comforting. I noticed my breaths were deeper now and I had a urge to open my eyes. I didn't.

108 492… 108 493… 108 494… I had less than an hour left. I felt the pain fading from my toes and finger tips. I felt relieved. It must be over real soon.

Then I felt a bigger pain in my heart, just like it would suck all the pain from my body and gather it to one place. I lost my control and screamed in agony. I felt my body twisted in weird angles. It was because of the pain. I had to stop screaming. My throat was almost as bad as my heart and it was also so dry. I wanted to drink. I needed some water.

Suddenly I stopped screaming. I didn't need water, it was blood I desired.

Now that I was silent I heard my heart. It wasn't beating in rhythm. It was getting faster and faster.

"Listen," said Edward's ever so smooth voice, "it's ending."

"Two more minutes," Alice announced happily.

My heart had sucked all the flames from my body in one big fire ball. I felt tears coming but still they didn't. I rolled on the floor in agony and tried to breathe. Soon there was barely a pause between my heartbeats. The fire was unbearable in my heart and then it stopped. The fire was put off and my heart did it's last heartbeat. That was it.

I didn't breathe, neither did Carlisle, Alice or Edward.

It was over. I opened my eyes.


	2. Newborn

Sorry about the short chapter. I just couldn't make it any longer.

* * *

The first thing I saw was the carpet I had lied on. I saw every fiber, every piece of dust in it. I was stunned. I looked up. I moved so fast I thought I would go dizzy but I didn't.

„Bella?" Edward's voice was crystal clear. I looked in his eyes and I froze. He was more beautiful than he had ever been. His nose was perfectly straight, his teeth were whiter than snow and his eyes were perfect-shaped and dark-brown, not black. He was perfect. There was no other way to describe him.

I was blind but now I saw.

I smiled. He still looked worried. I tried to move slowly towards him but I was still faster than I should. I touched his face and with a surprise I discovered we were the same temperature now. Then I kissed him. His lips felt so soft but I knew they weren't. I pulled him closer and closer but he gently pushed me back. I was confused but then I saw Carlisle and Alice. I had forgotten about them.

Carlisle smiled and so did Alice.

„How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked. _Strong, better... thirsty._

„Good," I said instead and smiled. I was surprised how different my voice sounded. It was like angels playing a harp. Carlisle looked like he wanted to ask something more but he didn't.

I looked at Edward again but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alice and shook his head just a little. If I was still human I would've missed that.

"We'll just leave you two alone now," Alice said and waved. Then they were gone.

Edward hadn't said anything so far. He just looked at me like I was the eight world wonder.

"Bella," he said, "I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry because I've heard it enough and it wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm not sorry," I thought of the burning pain in my heart and closed my eyes. Then I opened them again and I saw Edward's confused face. I looked down.

"I worried about me getting old… I knew you wouldn't want to be with me anymore and I couldn't live without you. Now it's solved. I don't want to leave you… ever," I caught his eyes. He didn't look confused anymore, he looked worried. Then the truth hit me, "You don't want to be with me forever."

It almost sounded like a question.

"Bella, no! You're everything I've ever wanted. You're my eternity full of tomorrows, you're the reason I live. I just don't want you to get hurt." He sighed. Hurt? How am I going to get hurt? I wasn't fragile anymore. I was almost indestructible.

"You must be thirsty." Now that he mentioned it, it got even worse. I nodded.

"Let's go then," he said and took my hand.

I was a bit nervous. How was I supposed to kill an animal as big as myself?

We walked upstairs and got outside. I looked at the house I had spent three painful days in. It was a small one-story cottage. I realized the room I was, was the basement. That's why there weren't any windows.

"Let's go, Bella," Edward said and let go of my hand. In half a second he was disappeared in the woods. I didn't move. I can't be that fast, I can't keep up with Edward.

He came back and asked what's wrong. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Then I was flying. At least it felt like flying. I looked back and saw Edward. _He _couldn't keep up with _me_. After a minute of running I felt a sweet, warm scent. It was mouthwatering so I stopped and tried to figure out where it was coming from. Edward was by my side right away. I looked at him.

"A mountain lion," he said. I was confused at first but then I understood. The sweet scent was the blood of a mountain lion. Edward's favorite.

"Just follow your instincts."

I did. I let the delicious scent lead me, it was inside me, making me want it even more. Then I saw it. A second later it eyed me, too. It was trying to escape but I caught it in a second. It's soft paws tried to push me away, to injure me but it was no use. It felt like a soft feather fondling my skin. I pressed my sharp teeth into it's neck like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I felt the warm blood flowing in my mouth. It put of some of the fire in my throat but it was still there. When I was finished I looked at Edward.

"Still thirsty?" he guessed.

I nodded.

He smiled my favorite smile and took my hand. We were running together. It felt intoxicating. Then we stopped because we both had smelled blood. I was too inexperienced to make a difference but Edward said it was a deer. I felt there was more than one. When I listened I heard three beating hearts.

Before Edward could react I was already biting a neck of the biggest deer. Edward took the second deer.

I watched him and remembered how he had reacted when I asked if I could ever see him hunting. I let out a quick chuckle. To be honest it wasn't a pretty look for human's eyes. I was actually more than glad he didn't allow it.

I finished with the deer but my throat was still on flames. The third deer had ran away but I could still hear it's heart beat. "Do you mind?"

Edward shook his head and I was already out of Edward's sight. Edward was soon beside me, he had finished but I hadn't. I tried to make it quick.

"All done," I said. My throat was finally bearable. "What are we going to do now?"

He grinned as he looked down at me. I was all covered with blood yet Edward didn't have a drop on his clothes. He gave me his shirt while revealing his perfect body. I smirked. I was not good at this yet.

"We should go back," Edward said then.

"To Forks?" I assumed. I still hadn't gotten used to my new voice.

"We can't, Bella, not right now. We'll go to the cottage."

I wanted to ask why we couldn't go back to Forks but something in Edward's eyes said that he wouldn't tell me. Instead I asked something I wanted to know, too.

"Where did Alice and Carlisle go?"

"They wanted to give us a little privacy and of course we had to go hunting."

"Oh," I said, "will they come back?"

"Yes, but I think we have a little time before that." He smiled.

We were already in front of the cottage, it took only a minute or so.

"Bella, you haven't seen yourself yet, aren't you?" Edward asked.

"No," I was confused. I knew my eyes would be different, I would be a few tones paler but was there anything else?

We stepped inside and Edward lead me to a big mirror hanging on the wall.

The girl gazing in my eyes was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. With amazement I recognized myself. My eyes were bright red, my lips were perfect-shaped and curvy although I noticed my upper lip was a bit more round. My hair looked like I had just stepped out of a hair product commercial. I didn't look anything like myself._ Flawless_.

"You're the most beautiful person on Earth," Edward said as he kissed my hair.

I turned my head to catch his lips. I pushed him against me and slid my fingers though his hair. If I was human Edward would've never let me go so far. I was already unbuttoning his jeans when he stopped me. He didn't push me away, though. "They'll be here any minute now."

I sighed. All I wanted to do right now was to kiss him. Edward left a room for a second and when he was back he was wearing a light brown shirt.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while buttoning it.

"Thirsty. Always thirsty," I knew he didn't mean that so I said, "I feel… better. I feel like this is what I was born to. To be a vampire. I'm happy."

"I'm glad. I was so worried of taking away your future, your life. I thought you deserved better. You still do." He hesitated. "Alice saw it coming. I was just hoping she was wrong."

His now golden eyes gazed into mine. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I was drowning in his deep look. I bit my lip.

"You know, you're not supposed to do that," he said with a chuckle.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle me like that."

I started giggling. So now I was dazzling him. I was happy.

I heard someone running. It might have been two people. I was sure it was Carlisle and Alice. In some seconds they stepped in.

"Ah, I see you've made it back," Carlisle said as he chuckled. I was still wearing Edward's shirt. I was embarrassed. Alice didn't look so happy. She was probably dressing me into high fashion clothes in her mind.

"Have you told her yet?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

Edward threw me a quick look and shook his head. Carlisle nodded. His look was pressing.

They were about to tell something bad to me. I didn't want to hear it, I was still in my happy bubble, in my perfect world.

I breathed in deep. "Tell me."


	3. Complications

„Charlie called your mother and asked her to go home so you wouldn't be alone. She got home yesterday and you weren't there. Then she called you but you didn't answer your phone so she called Charlie. They were both really worried about you so Charlie declared you missing. There are pictures of you all over Washington and Arizona. They're desperate," Carlisle looked sad.

I stood perfectly still. I was shocked. I had totally forgotten about my parents. I was waiting for the dizziness to take over but the feeling never came.

„What can we do?" I asked.

„I'm afraid we have to fake your death. I'm sorry," Carlisle really was sorry but it wasn't his fault.

„How?" my voice was faint.

„Car crash?" Alice offered.

I nodded. It could happen with me. „Let's go then."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged glances.

„What?" I was curious.

„You can't go back to Forks. Actually you can't go anywhere," Alice said.

„Why? Do you think people will recognize me?" I was completely clueless.

"You will hurt someone. You can't control your thirst yet. It takes time," Edward explained.

"How long?"

"Few months, maybe few years. It's different for all of us."

I was angry. I had to stay in this cottage for years? I was definitely not going to accept it.

"Isn't there any way?" I was desperate for a way out.

Everyone seemed to think about it.

"Ah, I could bring some blood from the hospital and when you're able to breathe in the smell of blood without losing control you're ready to leave," Carlisle said.

This could actually work," Edward agreed.

We were all looking at Alice now, waiting for her opinion. She didn't look pleased. "I _need_ to get Bella some clothes!"

I started giggling.

"This isn't funny, you know. You can't be so indifferent to fashion," Alice actually looked angry but she didn't scare me.

She sighed, went to the bedroom and when she came back she held a short blue dress in her hands. "Here, put this on until I find you some clothes."

I went to the room Alice had just left and put it on. I threw a quick glance at the mirror and nodded to myself. The dress was a bit short for my taste but it wasn't too revealing.

When I got back Alice grinned. "That's more how I like it." I smiled.

"Now Carlisle, can we go? I really need to buy her some clothes," Alice begged.

"And I need to get some blood," Carlisle added.

"Call Emmett. We need a crime scene," Edward didn't look at me. He must have been sad because I was.

Carlisle nodded, waved to me and they were gone, again.

Edward turned towards me. He smiled a sad smile.

"How long will they be gone?"

"Four to five hours possibly."

"Where are we anyway?" I had no idea and it just hit me.

"About seventy miles from our house," Edward announced.

I nodded thoughtfully. To a vampire it was nothing. It takes only few minutes to get back to Forks.

* * *

Carlisle stepped in with a heavy-looking iron box in his hands. I bet the blood was in it so I couldn't smell it.

Right after Carlisle came Alice with at least hundred shopping bags in her arms. I almost couldn't see her.

"Alice, you can't be serious," I shouted, "I can't wear all these clothes!"

"You're not, these are for Edward," Alice threw six bags at Edward. There were still about 90 left. I counted the bags quickly. Seventy-one.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head in a smile. Then I looked at Carlisle.

"Let's do this," I said.

"Bella, you will probably not succeed at first, it takes a while but don't lose hope." Edward moved closer to me, so did Alice who had just dropped the shopping bags. They were ready to stop me, I didn't like that much. Carlisle opened the box and took out a bag with blood. It was the same bag you could see in hospitals. I held my breath just in case.

Carlisle broke the bag so the smell of blood could fill the room. I was still holding my breath and since the blood was cold it wasn't very inviting.

"OK, Bella, breathe now," Carlisle said silently. I slowly took a breath. In that moment I felt the sweet scent filling my lungs. It was way better than animal blood. I wanted it so badly, just a taste. I rushed towards Carlisle but Edward got a hold of me. I struggled and tried to break free. Then Alice grabbed my arms and held them in place. Carlisle was perfectly calm and put the blood back in the iron box.

The smell was gone in few seconds. I stood perfectly still now. I was embarrassed. How could I lose control like that? They must think I'm some kind of an uncontrollable beast.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I really was sorry.

"It's alright. It's completely acceptable. You're just a day old," Carlisle comforted me.

"Actually I'm impressed that you didn't tear Edward's hands from his body to get to the blood," Alice said.

I quickly looked at Alice. "I could do that?" This wasn't good. In my blood thirst I was able to hurt Edward. And Alice and Carlisle, too. I didn't want that.

"I don't want to hurt any of you. I won't do it anymore."

"Bella, don't lose hope. You won't hurt us. One more time, now." Carlisle opened the iron box again.

The smell hit me in the face. I was ready to drink it. I could imagine how it tastes like. I struggled but Edward held me again. Carlisle's eyes reflected my crazed face. This is how looked like. I tried to silence my arms and legs, to stay still but I couldn't control myself. My throat was burning hotter than ever.

"Put it away," I somehow said.

Carlisle closed the iron box again.

"Bella," Edward said and locked me in his embrace. I tied my hands tight around his neck.

"I can't do it," I whispered.

"You can," Edward encouraged me.

"I think we should let Bella rest now," Carlisle said although everyone in this room knew I didn't need to rest ever again.

Alice picked up the shopping bags and started to hang the clothes in the huge closet what was standing in the bedroom.

Carlisle took the iron box away. I heard a fridge open and assumed Carlisle put the blood there.

Edward turned on the TV and sat on the sofa. I sat beside him.

The news were on. A blonde middle-aged lady was talking about some restaurant where customers had found worms in their food. How stupid.

I wasn't really interested in the news so I watched Edward instead. I saw every little detail of his perfect face. I could count his eyelashes if I wanted to. Then he looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes. It felt like there were just me and him in the world at this moment. I couldn't hear or see anything but him. Then the news caught my attention.

"..._Seventeen-years-old Isabella Swan died in a severe car accident. Her car was found just a few miles from Seattle, Washington State."_ Edward turned the TV off.

I couldn't breathe. I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't. Edward put his arms around me and I leaned closer to him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in my hair.

_It's OK_, I wanted to say but I knew it wasn't. My parents must have been broken. Their daughter, burned to ashes, only a wallet to identify the pile of ashes… I just wanted to go and hug them both and tell them I was alright. I knew this would never happen.

I took a moment to put myself together.

"Where are the others?" I suddenly asked realizing I hadn't seen Jasper, Esme, Emmett… and Rosalie.

"They're still in Forks. We don't want to cause any suspicions," Alice said.

Suspicions? I didn't understand what she was thinking by it.

Carlisle saw my lost face. "Charlie thinks Edward is responsible for your death. He might find it suspicious if we just disappeared from the town when you die."

"But Edward's not in town." I was still confused.

"I need to go there and show my face. Alice comes with me. We need to inform the school we're leaving. The story is I'm so downhearted by your death that I can't stay there any longer so I tell Carlisle we need to move. Carlisle quits his job and we go back to Alaska." Edward looked at me. "I don't want to leave you for a second…"

"It's alright, I don't want Charlie to blame you," I interrupted.

"When are you going to go?" I asked.

"Soon," Alice reported, "and Esme and Emmett are coming over. You still need to practice some self-control."

I sighed. Although I was happy to see them there's more people to see me as a monster.

I looked at the clock. 9.18. I was sure it was morning because I saw the familiar foggy light outside. It wasn't a sunny day. Of course. How could they go to school, then… With amazement I realized I could now shine like Edward. I just needed to wait for a sunny day. I decided to ask Alice.

"On Friday," she said before I could even open my mouth. I frowned because I had no idea what day it was.

"It's Tuesday," Alice informed me smiling.

Edward smirked. Carlisle looked confused because she had only heard Alice say Friday and Tuesday. That reminded me…

"Bella wants to see the sun," Edward explained him. Carlisle nodded with a smile on his face.

"Can you hear my thoughts now?" I asked, a part of me hoping he would say yes.

Edward shook his head. "No, I was hoping you becoming a vampire would change the fact but no." He shook his head one more time.

"We should probably go now, Edward," Alice reminded him. Edward nodded and kissed me goodbye. "I'll be back soon," he said. I smiled and waved.

Now there was only me and Carlisle in the room. I looked him straight in the eye and asked him: "Are they really going to Alaska?"

"_We_ are going to Alaska," Carlisle corrected. "Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are going in few days. Edward, me and Alice are staying here until you can stand blood."

"What about Esme?" I asked.

"Esme wanted to stay here. She won't be here all the time but she wants to visit you."

"That's nice of her," I said honestly. I had only seen her once and she already thought of me as a part of the family.

"Are we going to stay with the other vampires in Denali?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said simply.

"Isn't that where Laurent went?" I shivered when I thought of the beautiful but dangerous-looking French vampire.

"It's true but he meant us no harm."

"What about that woman?" I asked. I tried to remember her face but it was like looking through mud. All I could remember was extremely red hair.

"She got away," Carlisle told me and then Esme and Emmett stepped in.

I gasped silently. They looked absolutely amazing. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie…

"Bella," Esme said and rushed to hug me. She didn't think she could scare me anymore. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hey, Bella," Emmett raised his hand to high five me. "You look great."

I smiled, then I sighed. "Shall we begin?" I looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle brought the iron box from the fridge, Esme and Emmett stood next to me, ready to grab me any second. "Are you ready?" he asked.

_No_. Instead I nodded and took a deep breath in. He opened the box and with less than a second the room was filled with the smell. I noticed Esme and Emmett weren't breathing. _Just in case_.

I gathered all the will I had in my body and in my head and forced myself to stay where I was. I didn't move at all. I only felt the flames in my throat and my own silent breaths.

Carlisle looked at me with pure joy, he didn't close the box although I wanted to. I didn't say anything because somehow I didn't want him to close the box. My mind was so controversial. I stood there for at least ten minutes, maybe more and then I felt like I was losing control. "Close the box," I said with a calm voice although I was anything but calm.


	4. Old Friend

„Bella, that was remarkable," Carlisle said, still excited. "You might be ready to leave at the end of the week."

That made me happy. "Are you sure?" Carlisle nodded.

No. It meant I had only five days left to practice my self-control. I really wanted to see Charlie before we'd leave. I couldn't risk with hurting him.

"I think I need more time than that. It was _very_ hard for me to stay where I was."

Carlisle nodded understandingly. "You can have all the time you need. We will leave when you think you're ready."

Carlisle was the most understanding and supporting person in the world. I started to like him even more than I did before.

"Let's go again." I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

I didn't see when Carlisle opened the box but I could hear it and smell it. Every time I felt the blood it was like a hit in the throat. Almost unbearable. _Don't move. Don't move. Don't move._ I didn't. I opened my eyes slowly. I could see the blood and I could smell it.

I hadn't noticed that both Esme and Emmett are holding my arms in place. "Let me go," I said. My voice and face was calm enough so they freed me. I walked slowly towards Carlisle and the blood. I squatted next to Carlisle, being very close to the blood. Carlisle looked at me curiously, but still ready to stop me any second.

I took a deep breath and let the scent in my lungs. My throat was on fire. I was losing it. I quickly ran out of the house straight into the woods. _Stop_, I said to myself. I did. No one came after me. I was glad they didn't. I started to go back more slowly because I needed to be alone for a minute.

When I got back they all looked at me like I was a miracle.

"I have never seen anything like you before," Carlisle was stunned. "You're not even a week old and yet your self-control is equal to someone who's at least 10 years old."

Esme smiled to me very sweetly. A smirk played on Emmett's lips. "Hardcore," I heard him mumble.

When Edward and Alice arrived I basically flew in Edward's arms and gave him a short kiss.

Carlisle was very excited to tell Edward about my self-control. The look on Edward's face was proud. He was proud of me and he awarded me with a kiss.

I wanted to hear about their trip. "How did it go?"

"We went to the school and of course we had to look devastated. Especially Edward. I think we did a good job. Basically everyone thought about you, like Edward told me and everyone was looking at us. Ms. Cope told us there will be a ceremony for you on Thursday and wanted us to come but I said Edward could not bear it. Ms. Cope understood. When we left the school we went to Charlie's." I could almost feel my heart beat when Alice mentioned Charlie. "He didn't want to see anyone and basically closed the door in front of our faces. He looked pretty awful."

I sighed. Why couldn't I just go and tell him it was going to be OK? The thought of me seeing him soon kept me sane. I needed to practice very hard, though. I wasn't anything near perfect yet.

"We should probably get going, Emmett. It's getting too crowded here." Esme smiled and looked at Emmett.

"Wait a minute," Emmett said and looked at me. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"How about arm-wrestling, Bella?" Emmett grinned.

I gulped. Me? Against him? I looked at Emmett. He was huge. I couldn't…

"Bella's going to take you down, Emmett," Edward laughed. I looked at him. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Come on, Bella," Emmett said walking outside. He placed his elbow on a big rock and wiped me closer with his finger. I looked at Edward again. He nodded.

I took a deep breath and placed my elbow on the rock, too. Emmett grabbed my hand and started pushing. My hand was strong against his and it surprised me. I felt the strength rushing through my body and smiled. I pushed harder and in a second Emmett's hand was down. The big rock was now a bunch of small rocks.

Emmett cursed and Edward laughed. "I told you so," he said. I started laughing, too. At first I was frightened of my warbling laughter but then it made me laugh even more. Carlisle, Alice and Esme joined with me and Edward but Emmett was still angry with me. "I'm not going to give up, you know," he said, "rematch tomorrow."

Edward laughed even harder and shook his head.

"Tomorrow," Emmett pushed through his teeth and then he disappeared in the woods. Esme waved and hugged me. I smiled and then she was gone, too.

* * *

The next few days passed practicing. Edward insisted I needed to hunt but I wanted to be thirsty so it would be harder for me to resist and if I could resist it would make me stronger. Carlisle agreed.

"Bella, are you sure? Take your time. We have plenty of time to visit your father," Edward said. It was Friday morning and he tried to convince me into going hunting, again.

"No, _we_ might have time but Charlie doesn't. And I want to see him for the last time as soon as possible." Edward sighed because he knew he couldn't get me out.

Alice and Edward didn't think it was necessary to hold me back anymore so they both sat on the sofa and watched. The blood was still inviting but it was now easier to resist it.

"I think you're ready, Bella," Carlisle said.

I nodded. I thought I was ready, too. I wanted to go see Charlie so badly, say goodbye, even if _he_ couldn't do it. Of course I would take Edward with me, just to be sure.

Then something happened. The sun came out, just like Alice predicted. I stepped outside, dragging Edward with me.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I had seen Edward in sunlight when I was human but now I could really see him. I slowly raised my arm and looked at it, stunned. The light was so bright. _Amazing. _

I stood there, holding Edward's hand and looking at him for an hour. Or at least that's what it felt like. Then the sun disappeared behind the clouds.

"Is the sun going to come out again?" I asked Alice.

"No." That made me sad and happy at the same moment. Sad because I couldn't see Edward in the sunlight again and happy because I could see Charlie now.

"Let's go see Charlie," I told Edward.

"Are you sure?" Edward was still questioning me.

"Completely." I let go of his hand and let him show the way.

Before we could go I needed to hunt. We found some deer and Edward insisted me to drink three of them.

In ten minutes I was leaning against a tree and looking at my father's house. It was the closest tree to the house. I hopped on a low branch to see into the house.

I saw him. He was heartbroken. He was sitting on his kitchen chair, one figure leaning over him and another one sitting in a wheelchair next to him. It took me less than a second to realize the taller figure was Jacob Black, the boy who had told me about the Cullens. He had cut his hair short and he was much taller and muscular than I remembered. The man in the wheelchair was Billy Black, Jacob's father, Charlie's best friend.

They probably came to comfort him so he wouldn't feel so alone. I was glad someone looked after him.

"I want to come back at night. When he's asleep so I can go in," I said. It was my plan at the first place but I couldn't wait.

Edward didn't say anything, he just nodded.

I watched Charlie for a long time. In an hour or so Billy patted Charlie on his shoulder and said: "Charlie, it will be OK. Bella wouldn't want you to be like this."

It seemed like Charlie didn't hear him.

Jacob helped Billy out and said goodbye to Charlie. The second he closed the door his face became furious. He cursed and started shaking of anger. The wind started playing with his short hair. Fortunately the wind was from my direction so it didn't bring the smell of his blood to me.

Jacob swiftly raised his head. "Wait here," he said to Billy who looked confused for a second.

"Jacob, are you out of your mind?" Billy yelled at him.

Jacob was running this way very fast. If I wouldn't have known better I would've thought he was a vampire.

"Edward, we need to go," I almost panicked. No one could know I was still alive. Edward didn't move. He exposed his teeth and hissed.

It was already too late, Jacob was standing in front of us. I held my breath but I could feel the heat. He focused on Edward's face and it looked like he hadn't even noticed me.

"I thought you left town," Jacob shouted. He was shaking all over. "Bella's dead because of you!" He was really mad.

Edward clearly had a hard time trying to look serious. How could he even think of laughing right now?!

Finally Jacob turned to me but he was still talking to Edward. "Now that Bella's dead you find another girl? Is that how it is with you, bloodsuckers? You treat people like dirt! You think you're some kind of _gods_! You're not!"

I froze. Bloodsuckers?

"Watch it, dog. You don't want me to call the animal control, do you?" Edward hissed.

Jacob turned back to Edward. He started shaking uncontrollably. The next second there was no Jacob, only a huge red-brown wolf ready to attack us. Of course I knew no animal had a change against us but it was still a bit intimidating.

I remembered what Jacob had told me in La Push. _Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them._

It was true. There was a small town in Washington State where all the legends turned out to be true.

Edward grabbed my arm and then we were running so fast I had a hard time keeping up. We didn't stop for a very long time.

When we finally stopped I asked Edward where we were. He didn't answer me, only said: "Damn dogs."

He let go of my hand and started running again. I ran after him. "Edward, what's this about? Was it Jacob?" I couldn't get rid of the picture of the angry wolf.

"Werewolves. They're going to attack. We need to tell Carlisle."

"Why? Why are they attacking?" I asked.

"Jacob thinks we- well _I_ killed you. In his eyes we broke the treaty. When he saw you he didn't recognize you, he thought you were someone else. He was sure I never cared about you and meant to kill you. He thinks I fed on you," Edward explained.

I stopped. "What?" Edward also stopped. "Why didn't you tell him it was me? Of course he didn't recognize me, how could he possibly? We need to tell them. We need to go back!"

"Bella, it's not going to keep away the fight. You're a vampire now. In their eyes it's even worse than death." I don't know if Edward was trying to calm me down but anyway it didn't work.

"James bit me, not you."

"I bit you, too. To make the venom spread faster."

"It doesn't matter. The venom was already in my system. There was no turning back," I calmed Edward. I didn't want Jacob Black to get hurt. He was Billy's son after all and more importantly, he was just a kid.

Edward sighed. "You might be right. Now, let's tell Carlisle."

We were running in silence until I asked: "Why is Jacob a werewolf?" It was weird for me to say that word. Edward looked confused.

"He wasn't a werewolf when we met."

"Vampires in the neighborhood. It's their job to protect people from us and when there are more vampires there are more werewolves."

I nodded thoughtfully. We stopped in front of the little cottage. Alice was already on the door. She must have already seen it. What she said surprised me. "I can't see anything!"

Carlisle was right by her side. "What happened?" He looked at us.

"Werewolves are going to attack," Edward explained. He told them the rest of the story and looked at Carlisle. I bet he was hoping Carlisle could keep away the fight.

"Alice, can you see what's going to happen?" Carlisle asked. Alice looked highly focused, like she was trying to see something invisible.

"No," she said after a short break. "I don't understand."

"Maybe it's the wolves?" Edward offered. Alice looked at him, confused.

"Maybe you can't see the wolves and since their future is tied with our future right now you can't see anything," Edward explained immediately.

"Yes. You're right, I think. I can see the weather and everything else that doesn't concern us."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. "I don't want to fight them, they're only children."

"I agree with you, Bella. We need to explain them the situation." I was glad Carlisle was so peaceful. "We need to go and Bella, you should come, too."

I nodded but Edward interrupted me: "No! What if they hurt Bella? She's so young, she can't fight. I won't let her get killed."

"Edward, it's fine. It's the only way," I calmed him.

After few minutes he finally agreed.

I felt bad because again I was the reason the Cullens had to suffer. Of course I hoped there was going to be no fight but I couldn't know that.

We started running south. Edward and Carlisle were ahead of me and Alice. Alice was still upset because she didn't know what was going to happen. I tried to comfort her by telling her most of the people feel like this all the time but she ignored me.

After eight minutes Edward stopped. So did the rest of us. I smelled some kind of animals. They didn't smell very good, worse than deer. There was nothing inviting in that scent. Then I heard five beating hearts. It must have been the werewolves.

A huge black wolf walked out behind the trees. Walking became running in a second and then he was right in front of us. I looked at Edward who was closest to the wolf. He slowly raised his hands to show the wolf we meant no harm.

"This isn't what it looks like," Edward said. "Hear us out."

The wolf turned to me and I had an urge to run. I stayed where I was anyway. Then the rest of the wolves started to move closer to us. A red-brown wolf caught my eye.

"Jacob?" I asked.

The wolves froze.


End file.
